Walking on Ginny
by Katie Reid
Summary: Draco and Harry walk on Ginny and Hermione at the very wrong moment, just when things start to get heated. But turns out, they're all in the same situation. Nah, seriously, my summary sucks but the story's pretty funny, though. Just read and enjoy!


**Hey guys! So, I came up with this idea in a total random moment. I was doing math homework. And I ended up covering my entire homework with this short yet sort of funny fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! Sam.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Hermione moaned as her lover runned her tongue along her bottom lip, making her shiver. It had been to long since they had been together alone without anyone interrupting their making out session.

Her fingers fumbling in Ginny's mass of red hair, she pulled younger witch closer, their tongue battling for dominance as they bumped into a wall.

As things were getting heated, a choked off whimper made them froze in action. Ginny closed her eyes in frustration as she rested her forehead on her brown haired girlfriend one.

- Can someone please explain to me why, in bloody hell, are you two standing here? She shouted.

A hand squeeze from Hermione made her take a deep breathe and turn to face Harry and Malfoy.

- So, any explanation?

- I could ask the same question, smirked Draco.

Harry stepped in.

- We were going on a fight. We…we planned that we'd get things settled down without a teacher to stop us.

- Yeah, right! And my name is Dumbledore, snickered Ginny. I saw you two holding hands!

Harry shot a look of despair to Malfoy, who squeezed his hand briefly.

- We'll tell you if you tell us, he said gently.

Ginny frowned at the Slytherin's voice.

-Why should we trust you? Said Hermione.

- Because I do, replied Harry. Now tell us.

- Fine, snapped the red haired girl. Hermione and I are…Are dating. And we didn't want anyone to know, so we had to find places to hide. And we found this room.

- So, you and Hermione are…a thing? What are you going to tell to the Weasel?

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

- First, stop calling him a weasel, and second: Since when are you calling my girlfriend by her real name?

-Draco, we need to tell them.

- But they'll tell everyone.

- No, they won't. After all, they have their own secrets.

- So, what's up with you two? Asked Hermione.

- Draco and I are…kinda dating.

- WHAT?

- Look, he's not who he pretends to be. He only acts like an asshole because of his father. He doesn't give a damn about either you're pure blood or not, 'Mione. And he just calls Ron the Weasel because he's annoyed he get to spend more time with me than he does.

Draco smiled at Harry and kissed him bluntly. It wasn't until Ginny spoke that they parted.

- Sorry, but we're kinda here, ya know? And beside, we were here before.

- So basically, we're on the same situation here?

Ginny nodded at her girlfriend.

- So, you don't talk, and we don't talk. Are we good? Cause you kinda stopped me in showing my love to my dear girlfriend, and you should know that you don't wan to do that. But since we're on the same boat, I'll be gentle.

Hermione blushed at her girlfriend's speech. She always loved it when Ginny was getting a little angry, cause she looked adorably sexy. And it had her turned on.

Ginny shooed the boys, but as they were about to leave, Harry turned.

- Wait, we should make some…schedule of either you or us will come.

As Ginny was about to speak, Draco stepped in.

- You wouldn't want us walking on you again, would you?

- And I surely do not want to walk on them, said Hermione with a look of pure disgust.

- Fined, groaned Ginny. But we'll do that tommorow. Now goodnight, unless you want me to have your butt kicked down to Slytherin's common room.

Both guys hurried outside, holding hands, and closed the door behind them.

- Now where were we, asked Ginny, smiling softly at the small brunette in front of her.

- I don't know, replied Hermione with a cheeky smile, but you got me really turned on when you got frustrated and it made me remember how much I missed being alone with you…

- But now you are, whispered Ginny, leaning so that she had the brunette flush against her, their face barely inches apart. So what are you gonna do?

Hermione smiled at her girlfriend's behaviour before pulling her into a hungry kiss.

Good thing Draco and Harry left, because if they had stayed anymore longer, both girls probably would've ripped each other's clothe in front of them.

**So, you guys enjoyed it? Sorry it's a little muddled, but here it's sort of 1 in the morning, and today was my first day back to school from Christmas vacation, so pretty big day, yeah…**

**Anyway, please review, it kinda gives me this opinion of yours so next time it'll be more like something you expect. Alright, see ya!**

**Blimey, I almost forgot to mention: The characters don't belong to me, but I'd like to keep the plot. I don't mind if you take it as a base for a story, but nothing copy n's paste, you know. Thanks!**


End file.
